


Процессор и профессор

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Breaking Bad, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alaska, Angst, Awkward Fluff At The End, But At Some Point It Doesn't Matter Anymore You Know, Crossover: This Is My Design BITCH, F/M, Florida, Happy Ending, Jesse Has Nightmares & PTSD, Jesse Tries To Move On And Motivates Will To Do The Same, Loneliness, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Series, Postal Correspondence, They Aren't Really Gay No, Walter And Hannibal Are Dead, Will Has Survived The Fall, Winston Is In The Fic, oh my I wonder why
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Уолтер Уайт и Ганнибал Лектер мертвы. А Джесси и Уилл — нет. Но поверить в это не так-то просто.





	1. Привет из Аляски

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон обоих сериалов. Таков мой замысел, сучара.
> 
> Публикация на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4592059

Джесси обнаружил, что завитушки под кончиком его ручки начали превращаться в хуи. 

И вместо того, чтобы скомкать лист и выбросить его в стоявший у стола сетчатый контейнер, он еще минуту выжигал каракули с бумаги густыми чернильными куделями, будто на них лежала ответственность за его эпистолярную импотенцию. 

Санте Клаусу. Вот кому Джесси Пинкман писал свое последнее бумажное письмо еще когда во всем слушался родителей, которые и предположить не могли, что станет с их сыном через двадцать лет. Отпихнув мысль о родственниках и принявшись лупить себя ручкой по подбородку, Джесси впал в задумчивость. Сколько он писал то письмо в детстве? 

«Да как пить дать сходу написал. Тогда же еще не знал, что за базар нужно отвечать, вот и не высиживал каждое слово». 

Раздраженно почесав щетинистую щеку все той же ручкой, Джесси выдернул новый лист из пачки, покоившейся в ящике стола. И уставился на него так, словно мог усилием мысли заставить проступить текст письма на листе сам собой. Но бумага текст являть отказывалась. Молчала, как будто была наученным Солом Гудманом преступником на допросе.

Не выдержав неумолимой белизны, неясным образом растворявшей любое подобие связной мысли в голове, Джесси отложил ручку и потер лицо, заключая про себя с досадой, что при личной встрече говорить проще. 

«Можно нести любую херню и не париться». Но почти сразу почувствовав, что цепляется за оправдания, спохватился и зло себя отчитал. «Если не можешь писать, нахрена вообще все затеял, кретин несчастный?!». 

Ругань подействовала, и Джесси занес руку с ручкой над бумагой, как мухобойку над каким-нибудь залетевшим к нему паршивцем, точно примериваясь перед ударом. И, поколебавшись, вывел: «дорогой Уилл». 

Перечитав две группы букв несколько раз, Джесси зачеркнул их одной решительной чертой. 

«Чё вообще за бабский стиль». 

Та же участь постигла «привет, мужик», «здравствуй», «йоу» и написанное из отчаяния «чё кого, сучара?». Джесси разорвал испорченный лист надвое, потом еще и еще. Бумага охотно расходилась — тонкая до полупрозрачности, зато совсем недорогая.

Как раз, когда ком оказался в мусорной корзине, за стенкой, у квартиросъемщика Джесси, заработало радио. Тягучий, вульгарно громкий женский вокал выписывал винтажный блюз на пару с надрывавшимся тромбоном — музыка наводила на мысли об элегантных блестящих платьях и томных взглядах из-под густых ресниц. Отвлекшись, Джесси принялся безотчетно настукивать сопровождавшую мелодию барабанную партию об стол. И уже хотел было снова отчитать себя за рассеянность внимания, когда раздался голос радиоведущего: «привет из Аляски!». Джесси как под диктовку перенес на бумагу: «привет из Аляски».

Как он и надеялся, после этого писать стало легче. Без особых риторических излишеств Джесси сообщил, что полет был чертовски долгим. 

Что он уже второй день работает в качестве процессора еды на местной фабрике — проще говоря, потрошит лосось. И зарплата обещает быть удивительно неплохой, если его не надуют.

Что снял квартирку за сносную цену неподалеку от центра города. Хотя, Ном скорее деревня, чем город. Или даже разросшийся склад.

Что не знает, что написать про место, кроме того, что вокруг много снега. Больше, чем он видел за всю свою жизнь, а еще от холода приходится постоянно отпаиваться. 

Что цены на продукты здесь такие, что увидев их в первый раз, Джесси выматерился вслух прямо в магазине. Но это неудивительно — Ном ведь посреди нигде, еду сюда доставляют по воздуху.

Что пока что не видел белых медведей. Зато видел лося и пару русских. 

Пожевав губу, Джесси сдобрил получившееся изложение вопросами о собаках и лодочной мастерской, едва удержившись от того, чтобы спросить, каково снова пить в одиночестве. Письмо на тот момент уже было изрядно измято и набито исправлениями, поэтому Джесси переписал его набело, добавив в конце, что, если удастся, он станет писать Уиллу где-то раз в три-четыре дня. 

Перечитав получившийся отчет, он нашел его слишком сухим, решив для себя, что текст не несет на себе отпечаток его харизмы ввиду отсутствия мата. И чтобы это исправить, Джесси нарисовал на обратной стороне листка карту Аляски — отчего-то ему казалось, что его видение способно передать здешнюю атмосферу точнее, чем банальная открытка. Поэтому на приблизительные очертания штата он наложил мультяшных оленей, медведей и сосны, нашпиговав океан вокруг рыбацкими судами. В качестве завершающего штриха, Джесси отметил Ном на получившейся карте. Тот выглядел как прыщ на подбородке акулособаки, но Джесси сильно сомневался в том, что та же ассоциация возникнет у Уилла. 

Позже, отправляя письмо, он вообще подозревал, что Уилл выбросит его, так и не раскрыв конверт, или подотрется им на толчке. Меньше всего Джесси ожидал, что тот ответит. И уж никак не предполагал, что завязавшаяся между ними переписка продлится еще следующие три с лишним месяца.


	2. Что-то вроде товарищества

С тех пор, как Джесси вышиб ворота и унесся в непроглядную ночь, прочь от разоренного притона, ему трижды крупно повезло. 

Во-первых, Джесси не только не сошел с ума от осознания собственной свободы после года в плену у нацистов, но и сумел сохранить ее: он гнал в одном направлении всю ночь и весь следующий день — строго на Юго-восток — возможно, подсознательно следуя совету, данному ему когда-то Солом. Благодаря этому, ему удалось ускользнуть от полиции и добраться до Флориды, где он и осел. 

Второй удачей Джесси стала вакансия в мастерской серф-шопа «Санкоаст», а также его заинтересованный в трудолюбивых работниках, но совершенно не заинтересованный в проверке их биографий владелец. 

Джесси сразу же полюбил новое занятие — и ненавязчивость коллег, и мастерскую, заставленную и завешанную инструментами, и изготовление заготовок, и наделять шаблоны индивидуальностью — настолько, что через некоторое время даже сам попробовал встать на лонгбоард после работы. 

А попробовав, стал вечерами отдаваться волнам Мексиканского залива, смывавшим с Джесси воспоминания, как будто те были дымчатым песком Нью-Мексико. 

В третий раз Джесси повезло, когда его спас Уилл, возвращавшийся домой мимо своего любимого пляжа.

Все их знакомство началось с поцелуя. Точнее, с оказания искусственного дыхания. Джесси тогда так и не удалось убедить Уилла в том, что он вовсе не хотел покончить с собой, а просто пришел поздно вечером в одиночку качаться на доске именно в месте с повышенным риском возникновения разрывного течения в период отлива, и сам не заметил, как его потянуло вглубь океана… 

 

Глотку и нос Джесси все еще жгли не выхарканные остатки соленой воды, к тому же, выедавшей глаза за склеившимися ресницами, когда сбоку раздалось:  
— Что насчет экологии?   
— Чё? — прохрипел Джесси в ответ, повернув голову.  
— Твое тело станет дополнительной нагрузкой на местную флору и фауну. Не учел это?

Уилл говорил достаточно тихо, но его голос все равно почему-то звучал громче, чем шум волн, нетрезвые выкрики неподалеку и журчание ветра. 

— А ты типа защитник природы?   
— Мне типа нравится это место без трупов самоубийц в нем.  
— Мне тоже нравится жить здесь. Слышал? Жить. Не собирался я топиться. Я сюда каждый вечер прихожу серфить и не было такого раньше, вот и ступил. Про человеческий фактор слышал вообще?!

Глаза Уилла отражали огни города, доносившиеся до их места на пляже словно откуда-то из другой реальности, и Джесси вдруг понял, что никто бы и не узнал, что его унесло в океан. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы поблагодарить Уилла — пусть даже тот, судя по всему, больше и пекся о здешней рыбе, чем о нем, когда полез в воду! — а потом спросить, что сам Уилл забыл ночью на пляже, когда услышал задумчивое:  
— Разве серфингисты не используют календарь отливов и приливов?  
— Забыл свой дома, йоу!   
— Ну конечно.

Тот хмык отбил у Джесси всякое желание говорить Уиллу «спасибо».

— Знаешь что? Твои услуги здесь больше не требуются, Пам. Почему бы тебе не пойти распространять свой сифилис в другом месте, а?

Джесси сердито повалился обратно на песок, все еще чувствуя горячую кашу на месте своих внутренностей. Его хребет точно вдавливало в мокрое, липнувшее к потяжелевшему телу месиво, и от этого казалось, что гравитация усилилась, и еще — что можно ощутить, как планета движется. Несется куда-то в космосе. 

«Может быть, дело в звездах».

— Купишь мне выпивку? Раз уж я спас твою жизнь.

Джесси купил им виски в тот раз. И покупал почти во все остальные. А как-то, услышав ворчание в желудке у Уилла, пригласил его и перекусить. 

 

Может быть, искра интереса проскочила между ними, когда оба выбрались на освещенную набережную и увидели покрытые шрамами лица друг друга. Тем не менее, в последствии ни один не интересовался их происхождением у другого — на разговоры о прошлом естественно легло негласное табу.

Джесси испытывал недоверие к Уиллу — он не нес угрозы, но был непроницаем, и казалось, что всегда отслеживал его действия и слушал всем существом, даже когда уходил в себя. Где-то через две недели со дня знакомства Джесси осознал, что встречи с Уиллом расслабляют его — даже не алкоголем, а самим присутствием Уилла, который словно бы не вызывал желания ему противоречить или пытаться защититься от него, несмотря на свое странное, мастерски замаскированное пристальное внимание. Что Уилла привлекало в Джесси, кроме халявной выпивки, Джесси, сколько ни старался, не мог уловить.

Несмотря на обоюдную скрытность, между ними возникло что-то вроде товарищества. Они почти каждый вечер встречались на том же пляже, чтобы вместе распить бутылку чего-нибудь неромантичного. Пару раз даже не говоря друг другу ни слова: просто глядя на черные волны, ступенчато накатывавшие на берег, и думая о своем не в одиночестве.

Настоящие имена друг друга они узнали уже прощаясь — до того обходясь полуправдивыми «Брюсом» и «Биллом». 

Когда Джесси поделился планами отправиться на Аляску, его почти обидело отсутствие поддержки со стороны Уилла. Выслушав его, тот только спросил:   
— Как долго ты там пробудешь? 

А узнав, что и сам Джесси не может сказать точно, даже не пожелал ему удачи. Чужая пассивность подстегнула Джесси, распознавшего выработавшимся еще в школьные годы чутьем, что Уилл в тот момент мысленно ставил на нем крест. И Джесси спросил с собранной в голосе упругой решимостью:  
— У тебя есть адрес или вроде того? А то мне же надо его знать, если я писать буду. 

Уилл нахмурился и посмотрел на него так, будто считал, что Джесси не совсем понимал, что делает. Или спросил у него что-то неприличное. Но Джесси продолжил настаивать на своем, пока не добился адреса. А после того, как клочок бумажки перекочевал из руки Уилла к Джесси в карман, все их общение до того момента, все их посиделки, будто бы вдруг обрели смысл. Стали весомыми. Вдруг начали значить что-то, что не значили до сих пор. 

Им предстояло еще многое пересмотреть.


	3. Неприметность

Никто ничего не знал о Джесси Пинкмане на Аляске. 

Вне Альбукерке история Уолтера Уайта истощилась за пару недель и «Гейзенберг» в сознании обывателя стал одним из имен некогда услышанных даже не в выпусках новостей, но в том фильме или, может быть, по радио… Что уж говорить об именах людей, чьими жизнями он удобрял свои планы. 

Более того, три тысячи человек населения Нома были солидарно равнодушны и невнимательны друг к другу — едва ли не половину местных жителей составляли приезжие рабочие, задерживавшиеся в городе на восемь-десять недель и интересовавшиеся преимущественно собственным заработком. И это усиливало неприметность Джесси. 

Не обладая никакими особыми навыками, востребованными в легальном производстве, он устроился работать «процессором» на консервном заводе, как и большинство здешних гастарбайтеров, и поначалу только разделывал улов — легкая, пусть и гадкая работа. Что не мешало Джесси в первый день нервничать больше, чем когда он впервые пробовал варить мет после длительного перерыва — один на один с аппаратурой. Но уже очень скоро для распотрошения рыбины ему требовалось не больше двух с половиной минут.

Еще через некоторое время его супервайзер — к счастью, ничем не напоминавший ни Тайруса, ни Виктора — начал доверять Джесси все больше и больше новых заданий, отчего в течение рабочего дня Джесси обнаруживал себя взвешивающим, записывающим, сортирующим, пакующим и укладывающим в банки, коробки и контейнеры, а затем и растаскивающим потроха по комнатам и холодильникам. Все это сильно напоминало ему работу в лабе, но Джесси научился не давать воспоминаниям мешать ему выполнять поручения: чтобы отвлечься он про себя формулировал фразы для будущих писем Уиллу.

Как и на прогулках, и в походах в магазины. 

Письма шли от одного до трех дней, и Джесси часто не дожидался ответа от Уилла, чтобы послать следующее: переписка с Уиллом замещала ему ведение дневника. Сам же Уилл, едва знакомый, стал важной частью жизни Джесси. Настолько важной, что иногда по почерку догадываясь, что он чувствовал, когда писал, Джесси беззвучно шевелил губами, с трепетом перечитывая строчки.

За ответное послание Джесси мысленно брался еще не успев оставить свое последнее написанное письмо в почтамте — деревянном здании с выпуклыми окнами, построенном, казалось, еще в позапрошлом веке; впечатление искажалось только солнечными батареями, покрывавшими двускатную крышу. 

А когда спустя пару писем Джесси обнаружил несколько ошибок в своем тексте при перечитывании, у него в памяти тут же всплыл тот раз, когда мистер Уайт доебался до него, потому что он сказал «cow house» вместо «cow-shed». В отличие от мистера Уайта, Уилл вызывал в Джесси желание нравиться, поэтому, пересилив первоначальный стыд, Джесси стал обращаться к словарю в каждом случае, когда не был полностью уверен в написании малоиспользуемых им слов, к которым постепенно стал подсознательно обращаться, чтобы разнообразить, если не содержание, то форму своих писем. 

С той же целью Джесси постепенно вернул себе давно забытую привычку рисовать, чтобы выразить то, что казалось нудным проговаривать словами. На получавшихся комиксах никогда не было самого Джесси, но он всегда был в них. Это отметил Уилл, когда решил поделиться своими впечатлениями от рисунков, и у читавшего Джесси кольнуло в сердце от воспоминаний о Джейн, когда-то сказавшей то же самое.

 

Через пару недель в Номе Джесси снилось, что он снова превратился в набухшее, изрезанное, сочащееся кровью и сукровицей мясо; и смех, и затхлая вонь, и шум игровых автоматов, и угрозы вырезать глаза, и ослепляющий свет сверху, и лязг упрямого поводка, и лай собак, и фонари в лицо, и громыхание железной сетки, впивавшейся в ладони, и холодный воздух, и духота автомобиля, и врезавшаяся в рот тряпка, и окно, за которым Андреa падала, подкошенная выстрелом; и колыхание брезента над головой, и подтеки света на стенах, лившиеся из дыр в нем, и расчерчивавшие бетонный пол тени от решеток, и то, как лопался пластик, стекло, грохотало снаружи, падало, трескалось, и журчание вытекавшей крови, а затем: ковыляющий силуэт мистера Уайта.

Подскочив на кровати, он бросился писать, и писал бы до тех пор, пока его карандаш не сточился, не стерлись в порошок его руки, его разум не воспламенился и не обратился в пепелище, а душа, распятая на разлиновке, не перестала существовать... 

Позже, Джесси сидел в углу, обмотавшись одеялом вжимался в холодные стены и осматривал свое жилье, думая о том, что зарабатывает на аренду, никому не причиняя вреда. Кроме рыб, но и им к тому времени, когда он за них берется, все равно. И еще, проводя ладонями по обоям, о том, что из себя представляет жизнь. Что будет дальше. Каково сейчас Уиллу и чем он может быть занят в своем часовом поясе. 

Ночь сгущалась где-то за покрытым изморозью окном, и в ней не на кого было положиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Джесси приснился безвольно обвисший старческий рот: зубы, десны, и голос. И никаких глаз в складках морщин. «Зачем ему глаза? Он слышит мое дыхание, он чувствует, что я рядом, как вампир». Гейзенберг перемалывал кости Джесси, Джесси лип к его зубам, а затем каким-то образом провалился в его разящую медикаментами пасть, и там, дальше, была только чернота.

Проснувшись, Джесси завернулся в одеяло, и достал стопку писем от Уилла из ящика стола. Он уяснил практически сразу, что писать полные паники послания, которые он и не планировал отправлять, не помогало. И теперь в таких случаях читал тексты, написанные рукой Уилла, чтобы ощущать плотность бумаги в пальцах, так же отчетливо, как когда сжимал фотографию Брока и Андреи, и та была для него всем. Он читал, и читал, и читал, пока слова, написанные разными ручками в разные дни, не сплавились с его сознанием, не сместили все остальное, а сам Джесси не стал тем, что он читал. Тот же опустошающий эффект на него оказывало прослушивание записи голоса мертвой Джейн с ее автоответчика. Когда-то очень, очень, очень давно.

 

После того, как кошмары вернулись, Джесси принялся работать так много, что больше ему не снилось ничего, кроме полосок рыбьего мяса. 

Джесси стремился накопить сумму, достаточную для пеерезда в Анкоридж с его населением не в три, а в триста тысяч человек, чуть более мягким климатом и множеством национальных парков. Для этого он постоянно брал часы переработки, за которые платили в полтора раза больше обычного, хотя и мог бы вместо этого начать ловить лосось на траулере, но подумав, решил не рисковать: оплата там была высокая, но гораздо менее надежная, зависешвая от улова. Да и не улыбалось Джесси сутками морозить яйца на барже.

Теперь, узнав, что экономить сложнее, чем отмывать наркобабки, Джесси довольно часто клял себя-из-прошлого тупым обсосом, и думал о том, что имей он сейчас в своем распоряжении хоть часть тех денег, что ему принесла варка мета, он распорядился бы ими правильно. И жизнью своей правильно распорядился бы. 

Впрочем, Джесси не мог не признавать перед самим собой, что финансовая ограниченность положительно сказывалась на его образе жизни: пожалуй, впервые, там, где он жил, было более-менее чисто и имело место подобие порядка. Все-таки узнав цену порче и потере, Джесси, зарабатывавший на свое имущество честным трудом, начал ценить организованность. То ее подобие, которое он мог создать.

Остановился Джесси почти в центре Нома, в апартаментах «Красный лось», где в коридорах стоял кислый запах чистящего средства. То была стылая комната, одновременно являвшаяся и гостиной, и спальней, и кухней, оставляя только полномочия санузла небольшому соседнему помещению с хромированными скелетами сантехники, выпирающими из кафельных стен. Возвращался он туда после работы только за тем, чтобы раздеться, вымыться и отключиться на койке, с все еще гуляющими в ушах отголосками стука той машины, с которой работал последней. Даже ужинать он предпочитал в одном из местных баров со сносными ценами, вечно заполненном красноносыми работягами и их разговорами, и там же в плохую погоду он проводил вечера. Порой даже за какой-нибудь книгой, чтобы обогащать лексикон. 

С тем, что еда и там, и в фабричной столовой была какая-то безвкусно-ерундовая Джесси смирился в течение первой же недели, и оттяпывая кусок от буханки или заливая в себя мутную жижу с плавающими под золотистой пленкой жира кусочками овощей, радовался уже тому, что пища горячая. Ведь если во Флориде его, как и любого другого, занимал постоянный неосознанный поиск сулившей прохладу тени, на Аляске организм настраивался на подручные средства для согрева. Что не удивляло: в конце концов, разделенные континентом штаты находились почти что в разных полушариях. 

Там, где во Флориде было движение, на Аляске царило оцепенение. Где люди ходили пешком или ездили на велосипедах, стояли припаркованными стада заснеженных внедорожников. Где была наглая живность, зверье попряталось по обочинам. А на месте яркой, блаженной синевы Юга пустовало безразлично-белесое небо. Обходя обледенелое побережье и подобия улиц, проложенных между похожими на склады дома на Рождество, через полтора месяца после своего отъезда, Джесси отмечал разницу между обоими местами, в которых успел пожить честным человеком, мысленно уже готовясь к переезду в Анкоридж. 

Так, вечерами прощаясь с Номом — может, не самым гостеприимным городом, но и не обижавшем его — Джесси наткнулся на скулившую коробку. А ознакомившись с содержимым, пришел в ужас, тщетно пытаясь осознать, кто вообще мог выкинуть собаку на улицу на гребаной Аляске?

Притащив щенка домой и отпаивая его разогретым в микроволновке дорогим аляскинским молоком, Джесси почему-то думал о безымянным пацаненке из дома наркоманов: взъерошенном и чумазом, росшем на помойке, пялившемся на рекламные ролики «Магазина на диване» в не стиранной пижаме, и наматывавшем на пальчики скотч, который залеплял дыры в драном диване. Доедавшем булку с майонезом рядом с пепельницей — под надзором Джесси — пока его чокнутые родители крали банкомат с наркотой, спрятанной в задницах. 

То был предпоследний день перед его отъездом и Джесси, поколебавшись, вручил щенка одинокому хозяину квартиры, которую снимал. Хозяин поворчал для приличия, но Джесси видел, что повторно пес на улицу точно не отправится. Он писал об этом Уиллу уже в салоне оторвавшегося от взлетной полосы самолета, когда маленькая сухонькая ручонка легла ему на предплечье. Обернувшись, Джесси уставился на кургузую бабульку лет девяноста, смотревшую на него с таким теплом во взгляде, будто он был ее единственным правнуком. 

— Я уверена, ваша подруга очень счастливая женщина.   
— А?..   
— Приятно видеть, что некоторые влюбленные в наше время все еще ведут переписку. Но я, кажется отвлекаю вас понапрасну, простите.

 

В это время в другом самолете преодолевала шесть тысяч километров посылка с добротным швейцарским ножом, посланная Уиллу в качестве поздравления с праздниками и извинения за то, что Джесси не смог навестить его в уходящем году.


	5. Ботаничка

В январских письмах Джесси очень подробно описывал Уиллу свою новую работу: он кипятит крабов в промышленных металлических корзинах, пока корпуса у них не темнеют, а торчащие отовсюду клешни, похожие на обломанные ветки, не перестают шевелиться. Затем, в облаке пара, сгружает партию на подносы, из которых позже выстраивает штабеля. Потом он с хрустом обрывает клешни и лапки за одним столом с десятком занятых тем же рабочих и работниц, и еще — всаживает в краба нож, выскребает его, счищая мясо с панциря изнутри. Остающееся от гада выглядит как черепки. В другом зале все время монотонно шумят машины, все стерильное, блестящее, и там Джесси уже взвешивает, расставляет, разгружает, отбивает, запаковывает, моет и чистит. 

Джесси благодарил Уилла за посланную ему подвеску в форме рыболовного крючка. Он носил ее не снимая, а когда касался рельефа, каждый раз удивлялся тому, что Уилл своими руками вырезал этот талисман для него. Потом забыл, что благодарил, и благодарил снова.

Джесси послал собакам Уилла игрушку-сувенир, которую он купил на ежегодных соревнованиях собачьих упряжек. Он не знал, понравилось ли быть там Уиллу, но сам Джесси с радостью сходил бы еще раз.

Джесси делился с Уиллом своими успехами: он бросил курить, потому что на Аляске сигареты стоят просто пиздец, как дорого. Да и полезно это — не курить. Здоровый образ жизни, все такое… 

Джесси ничего не писал Уиллу о Николь. Это казалось лишним.

 

По выходным Джесси исследовал город, разительно отличавшийся от угрюмого Нома. За первые два уикэнда он сходил в самые крупные музеи, посетил зоопарк, где наконец-то увидел белых медведей с их медвежонком. Этот пацанчик, казалось Джесси, умилил его сильнее, чем австралийских туристок. 

Он как раз делал заметки о медведях для письма Уиллу в парке Резолюции, когда сзади раздалось щелканье фотокамеры. Снимали, вообще-то, великолепный закат, золотивший облака над его головой, но спина Джесси подчеркнула мотив пойманного кадра. Так ему с улыбкой объяснила фотограф: блондинка; румяное лицо, не по-американски широкие скулы; очень подвижный рот. Она представилась как Николь Шерман. 

Когда его между делом пригласили согреться порцией кофе в местечке неподалеку, Джесси показалось, что он кого-то напоминает. Какой-то упущенный шанс из прошлого типа дружка, с которым Николь танцевала на выпускном. 

Немногословность Джесси ее не отталкивала. Вроде бы, даже наоборот привлекала. Или, по крайней мере, забавляла. 

— Значит, ты одинокий, не пьющий, трудолюбивый молчун? Хм. Если нет аллергии на кошек, то можешь за мной приударить. Шучу-шучу! Расслабься, это всего лишь южное гостеприимство! Ну, по меркам штата мы здесь все южане, сам понимаешь…

Она рассказала ему, что увлекается фотографией со средней школы, а работает в ботаническом саду Анкориджа. Расспрашивала про впечатления от города. 

Джесси послушно принимал участие в разговоре ровно настолько, чтобы не обидеть ее, выжидая момент, чтобы сказать Николь спасибо за то, что привела его в кофейню и за все остальные ее щедрые авансы, выданные парню со шрамами неясного происхождения на лице. Но ей позвонили и Николь убежала, нацарапав телефон на салфетке, предлагая еще попозировать для нее.

Джесси думал об этом странном знакомстве, когда пришел в бассейн в безлюдные часы, и удерживая тело на поверхности воды представлял, что над головой у него не потолочные перекрытия и электрические лампы, а звездное небо Флориды.

Он пытался предугадать реакцию Уилла на новости о странном знакомстве, и все никак не мог определиться, решит ли Уилл, что он завел подружку. Расстроится ли. Эта мысль чрезвычайно его взволновала. Он был уверен, что у самого Уилла на тот момент, да и, пожалуй, очень давно, не было никаких близких отношений, но не знал, был ли Уилл женат в прошлом. Был ли вдовцом. Развелся ли. Бросила ли его жена из-за шрамов, от чего бы они не появились? Запил ли он после ее ухода? Были ли у него дети? Джесси потрясло осознание того, что он пропитался человеком, о котором не знал таких важных вещей. И который не подозревал о том, кем пришлось быть Джесси. 

Они условились не говорить о прошлом в первую же встречу, но теперь Джесси спрашивал себя, не глупо ли считать близкими отношения между людьми, сознательно удерживающими дистанцию? Тем более, если один из них останется пухнуть в другом часовом поясе до конца жизни. И имеет на это право.

Вернувшись домой, Джесси не сел писать письмо, а набрал номер Николь.

 

Его обаяние заржавело без дела, и Джесси прекрасно это понимал. По этой — и не только — причине он предпочитал слушать Николь, а не заниматься саморекламой, те пару раз, что они встречались в общественных местах. Ее неиссякаемая словоохотливость восторженного, жизнелюбивого человека, которому ни разу не причиняли зла, расслабляла Джесси, как шум прибоя. В отместку он изо всех сил старался быть галантным и остроумным, догадываясь, что получалось довольно неуклюже. Однако Ники трогала искренность его попыток, а когда в конце автобусного тура по окресностям, предложенного ей, Джесси попытался пожать Николь руку на прощание, она звонко рассмеялась, совсем как девочка. И поцеловала его в щеку. Джесси почувствовал себя благословленным.

У них был действительно хороший петтинг — он сильно скучал по близости — чуть позже, и Джесси стыдился этого, как мошенничества, открывая письмо от Уилла. 

 

Все закончилось не начавшись, когда Николь показала ему коноплю, которую она, гребаная ботаничка, выращивала у себя дома. Джесси не удержался от нотаций, на которые она поначалу отзывалась в шутливо-легкомысленном ключе, советуя Джесси попробовать самому расслабиться, покурив травку. Но вскоре побледнела и посерьезнела:  
— Джесси, у меня уже есть отец, так что хватит меня отчитывать. 

Джесси вспомнил о Джейн, холодной и твердой под его руками, смотревшей вникуда, и о том, что произошло с мистером Марголисом, и разозлился так, как не злился уже очень, очень давно. В какой-то момент их дискуссия перешла в ссору, и он перестал следить за языком, а когда увидел, что мат от него — такого тихони — шокировал Николь, Джесси даже позлорадствовал: перед глазами у него стояла пухлая кассирша с любопытством маленького зверька внимавшая рассказам о тотальной крутизне, гарантируемой дозой приготовленного им синего мета, которую он пытался ей всучить вместо оплаты.

Николь не вытерпела обвинений в наивности и после ссоры перестала давать о себе знать, должно быть, наконец увидев, что Джесси не в порядке, а не застенчив или интровертирован. Джесси и жалел об этом, и смутно находил это правильным. В конце концов, он действительно не смог бы донести до нее во всей полноте, что из себя представляют наркотики на самом деле. Не смог бы.

Он продолжил приходить в парк, чтобы подниматься на смотровую площадку в даунтауне и смотреть на бухту Кука, вместе с бронзовой статуей самого капитана, и не думать.

 

Через некоторое время после восстановления одиночества, Джесси проводил утро в интернет-кафе «Дарк Хорс Кофи», за кофе и кишем наводя справки о вакансиях столяра и плотника в городе, но вяский раз, когда в нем вспыхивала искра надежды, оказывалось, что работодатель не взглянет на него без опыта работы. 

Джесси мрачно жевал и, закрывая вкладку за вкладкой, чувствовал себя так дерьмово, будто ему снова предлагали раздавать листовки, даже не удосужившись ознакомиться с его резюме. Какой-то парень в костюме лося как раз зашел в кофейню, чтобы заказать пару стаканов соевого мочо и пакет банановых карамелек на вынос. Держался он при этом с завидным достоинством, а вовсе не как Барсук когда-то.

Джесси устало потер шею, не вдохновившись разглядыванием плаката, висевшего на прилавке, обещая, что выпив кофе делаешь глупости быстрее и энергичнее. Он уже собирался уйти, но вспомнил про совет Уилла поискать вечерние курсы столярного дела для взрослых, предлагаемые в местных университетах.

Этот поиск принес больше результатов: Джесси даже выписал себе пару мест. А потом допил эспрессо. Сглатывая пузырь тепла, он все еще ощущал болезненное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, ютившееся в прогретой керамике. Отставив опустошенную чашку, Джесси протянул руку к кнопке выключения компьютера. Но оставил палец зависшим в воздухе в дюйме от нее. И с плещущимся внутри плохим предчувствием, почти ненавидя себя за это, буква за буквой ввел в поисковик «Уилл Грэм». 

Предчувствие его не обмануло, нет. Оно оказалось просто охуенно верным.


	6. «Искренне твой»

Самое длинное письмо, которое Джесси отправил, заняло двадцать пять страниц. Оно отличалось от исповеди на камеру в доме агента Шрейдера, но тоже вскрывало законсервированное прошлое. 

 

Джесси писал сразу про все. 

Про то, как душно делить с кем-то багажник машины в полдень в раскаленной пустыне Нью-Мексико.   
Про полурастворенные в кислоте трупы, прожирающие бетон и любое забытье сна.   
Про то, как себя чувствуешь, когда псих под кайфом метелит тебя на заплеванном полу, а затем вышвыривает как мусорный мешок, на улицу, на помойку, истекать кровью, а твой братан стоит в сторонке и жалко извиняется.   
Про наркоманов, приконченных другими наркоманами, толпящихся в занюханных закутках. Медленно умирающих по частям под смех дилера. Забитых насмерть, оставленных на свалке, на съедение крысам.   
Про то, как попав во все это, ты уже не можешь выйти, даже через смерть.   
И про то, как однажды люди становятся переменными в уравнении химической формулы, а ты причиняешь зло, бессмысленное и беспощадное, вопреки тому, что тебе говорят: «вы не должны этого делать», и ты знаешь, что не должен, но делаешь, поверив, что выбора правда нет. Как забрав чужую жизнь, теряешь что-то навсегда.   
Про ядерное счастье от яда в кристаллах, похожих на детские леденцы, продающиеся за недетские деньги.   
Про детей, торговавших наркотиками с велосипедов, прятавших пакетики мета в свитерах. Убивавших выстрелами в горло.   
Про то, как поет далекая, размытая свирель в реабилитационном центре для людей-теней, у горячего источника, омывающего паром, пока ты сидишь в мягком и приятно пахнущем халате, со всей чистотой и ясностью понимая, что ты — дерьмовый человек.   
Про то, как превращаешь свой дом в бомжатник, потому что считаешь, что только так и заслуживаешь жить: потерявшись в хаосе, в возбужденном раздражении, не находящем выплеска брожении, движении, шумах и вспышках. Бросаешь отбросам деньги, скомканные банкноты, как объедки свиньям. Толчешься в отвращении к себе.   
И даже про то, как детоубийца брыкался и хрипел, но в Джесси проснулась нечеловеческая сила и упорство, и поэтому он скрутил его и давил, давил, давил. Как долго ему потребовалось, чтобы выжать из него жизнь, выдавить свет из его тупых акульих глаз. И Джесси чувствовал себя справедливым.   
Про то, что у Джесси нет «расстройства эмпатии», но он может себе представить, каково Уиллу. Он ведь видел Ганнибала Лектера на видеозапиях, и тот был жутко похож на Гуса Фринга. И потому что с Джесси тоже случился каннибал, которому даже не нужно было его есть, чтобы сожрать.   
И он знает, что должен ненавидеть этого козла, за то, что убивал из-за него, за то, чем стал, но тот не оставил Джесси право даже на это — даже ненавидеть Гейзенберга в полную силу: там, за ненавистью, есть что-то еще, втертое в него уродливой, гнойной заботой.   
И про то, что Джесси своими ушами слышал, как в новостях говорили, что мистер Уайт сдох. Кончился. Отправился жарить задницу на вертеле в аду. Но он не может так просто поверить в то, что Уолтер был лишь человеком, очень больным, смертельно и смертоносно больным раком.   
Ведь, может быть, мистер Уайт как-то клонировал себя или отправил к дядюшке Джеку андроида, а сам теперь содержит лавочку по ремонту велосипедов в Ирландии. И, может быть, Ганнибал Лектер тоже гуляет где-то на улицах Буэнос Айреса? Потому что если они мертвы... когда такие как они подыхают, то ощущается это вовсе не как облегчение, а так, будто и смерть им теперь нипочем. Будто они превратились в божеств, окончательно всемогущих без костюмов людей. Ведь теперь ничто не мешает Уолтеру Уайту поселиться в животе у Джесси, на изнанке его глаз, чтобы, когда Джесси закрывает их, оставаться с ним наедине. Но Гейзенберг еще не все: в черепе Джесси, на его мозге — плесень, напитанная кровью в его голове. Чужой кровью. И просыпаясь по ночам, посасывая талисман, как какое-то сраное распятие, считая от двадцати до одного, как ему когда-то советовали, Джесси иногда понимает, что ничего кроме той крови в нем не осталось...

 

Джесси рассказал еще много всего под гремевшее в висках вместе с сердцебиением: «если она тебя любит, она поймет», сказанное ему однажды мудрым человеком; заглушавшее даже перекатывавшееся громыхание грозы за окном.

Джесси подписал текст «искренне твой». 

И сразу же вышел из дома, чтобы отнести письмо на почту. Не давая себе засомневаться. Сначала сделать, потом подумать, все так, как не любил Майк. А потом пошел на смотровую площадку, и чуть не замерз там, заснув, сидя на скамейке.

Когда местный патрульный полицейский нашел его, и разбудил, приняв за бродягу, Джесси в первые несколько секунд казалось, что это Уилл нашел его. Что Уилл прилетел.

И спустя неделю Уилл прилетел.


	7. БДГ-фаза

(Время идет, океан продолжает подтачивать берег, почти заглушая стук сердца. Джесси не может выдавить из себя даже невразумительное мычание. Внутри него будто бы растет волна. 

Поднимается ветер. 

Уилл рядом, говорит что-то. Вернее, шепчет, потому что движутся только его губы. Медленно, едва заметно. 

Но Джесси видит. 

И хотя он не умеет читать по ним, не слышит голос Уилла, Джесси все равно знает, что Уилл сказал, потому что Уиллу вторят его взгляд, скорбные тени под глазами, наклон головы, даже мазок спадающего на лоб вихра. Нечаянный зазор, оставшийся между его губ.

(Поцелуй меня).

Волну разбивает о ребра. 

 

Джесси просыпается, прежде чем успевает поверить).


	8. Сами для себя

В дверь позвонили. Загривок задержавшегося у глазка Джесси моментально взмок. Снаружи его ждал аляскинский февраль, но Джесси не заметил холода. На самом деле, он бы и атомный взрыв не заметил.   
  
В груди у него гулко ухало, а в глазах жгло.  
  
Уилл жевал губы, глядя на него с тревогой во взгляде. Свет наружного светильника впитывался в пряди с преждевременной проседью — падение с обрыва — на его висках.   
  
Джесси сделал нетвердый шаг вперед, в безмолвии и не отпуская Уилла глазами: боясь, что он исчезнет, как наваждение в парке. Уилл подхватил Джесси под мышки, прежде чем он потерял равновесие. Почувствовав прижимающие к груди руки, запах дорожного пота и лосьона, Джесси всхлипнул, жалко улыбаясь Уиллу в плечо.  
  
— Блин, блин, мужик…  
  
Услышав его, Уилл прижал Джесси крепче и засопел над ухом. Джесси понял, что жил с задержанным дыханием все это время, с последнего письма, с самого отъезда, а теперь наконец вдохнул...   
  
  
Узнав, что у Уилла за плечами шестнадцать часов полета, Джесси мигом отложил все распросы на потом, предложив ему принять душ. Уилл рассеянно согласился, ища место для своей сумки через плечо. Но одернул сам себя:  
— Уинстон. Я взял его с собой. Он… ждет снаружи.   
  
Джесси хотел спросить, почему Уилл оставил пса ждать его, но вместо этого уточнил:  
— Только Уинстон?  
  
Уилл кивнул.   
  
— Ему, должно быть, не терпится сделать свои дела или как?   
— Да, верно. Можешь выгулять его?  
— Конечно! Значит… — Джесси нервно ущипнул себя за нос — привычка, оставшаяся с тех времен, когда он еще занюхивал. — Я тогда выведу его. Только оденусь. Ты располагайся! Mi casa es tu casa, йоу.  
— Спасибо, Джесси.   
— Не вопрос, брат.   
  
Пес ждал на террасе и обрадовался его появлению.   
  
— Воу-воу-воу! Бандит!  
  
Потребушив Уинстона, Джесси прогулялся с ним по пустой улице — вечерами его район всегда вымирал. Пока пес заявлял права на территорию, Джесси гадал, почему Уилл вылетел из теплого насиженного места с океаном и девочками к нему в ебаную зиму и неизвестность. Вместе с одной-единственной любимой собакой.   
  
  
Когда Уилл открыл Джесси дверь к нему же домой, уже в домашней одежде и немного посвежевший, Джесси совершенно по-идиотски ухмыльнулся. Со шрамами, и щетиной, и морщинами от солнца, свернувшимися в уголках глаз, Уилл тем не менее выглядел как чертова модель. И был массивнее его, как бы Джесси не хотелось это признавать.  
  
В порыве гостеприимства он усадил Уилла на кровать, потому что обходился минимумом мебели в своей квартире, и, отыскав чашку почище, хлестнул в нее кипятка из термоса, а потом полез в шкаф за блюдцем к чашке и за закуской к чаю, то и дело оборачиваясь к Уиллу, когда что-то говорил. Раздобыв еду и посуду, сам он сел на пол, напротив Уилла, уверяя со сложенными по-турецки ногами, что ему так даже удобнее.  
  
Сначала они говорили о перелете.   
  
Джесси ловил каждое слово Уилла, запечатлевал все изменения в его позе и выражении лица, и все время неловко тер шею, потому что в руках у него сохранялось непередаваемое ощущение, что он вправе коснуться Уилла. Что он заслужил до него дотронуться.  
  
Уилл сам поднял тему письма.   
  
— …У меня как-то рот был наполнен чужой кровью, как пеной от зубной пасты. Дважды. Понимаешь? Это одна из причин по которым я предпочитаю не делиться своим прошлым. И не делился им конкретно с тобой, Джесси.   
— Я тоже не делюсь своим и надеюсь, что достаточно доходчиво объяснил, почему.   
— Да, очень доходчиво. И я ценю твое доверие.   
— Боже, ты только послушай. Мы звучим, как нарики на реабилитации. Хотя, ты ведь никогда не участвовал в этой хрени с групповой терапией?   
— Нет, но зато я был помещен в психиатрическую клинику для душевнобольных преступников. Вместо своего психиатра.  
— Да, я, э, видел фотографии. Еще спросил себя: какие суки одевают на человека такой намордник? Стой. Или это был как раз тот случай с кровью?  
— Нет, все правильно. Просто суки.  
  
Джесси не понравилась усмешка Уилла, но он почувствовал странную гордость, услышав от него свои слова. Уилл прикрыл глаза и добавил:  
— Я отчетливо ощущаю, что прошлое еще не кончилось для меня. Оно все еще где-то здесь, как ты и писал. И любые, м, утешения и советы, не помогают, только делают хуже: как попытки потушить пожар алкоголем. — Джесси отметил схожесть между Уиллом и мистером Уайтом в манере объяснять с примерами. Сказал себе, что ему по жизни как-то особенно везет с учителями. — Поэтому я не был готов к твоему письму. Мне нужно было подумать. Иначе я прилетел бы раньше.  
  
Джесси обалдело заморгал, уловив, что Уилл почему-то извиняется перед ним, хотя это сам Джесси разворошил то, что старательно им оберегалось.  
  
— Погоди минутку. Ты говоришь, что прилетел бы раньше? С чего вдруг? После всего, что ты сказал…  
— С того, что ты не утешал меня и не советовал. И сразу вернул мне услугу, добровольно рассказав о себе. И я, — Уилл тяжело вздохнул и Джесси постыдился того, что спросил, — понял, что давно хочу сюда.  
  
Нехватка барьера в виде задержки во времени между ним и Уиллом ощущалась Джесси мучительно остро. Он кивнул. Затем нервно облизнулся.  
  
— И ты останешься здесь насовсем?  
  
Уилл вздрогнул и посмотрел на Джесси так пристально, что у того закралось подозрение, что Уилл просвечивал его мысли своей суперсилой.  
  
— Слишком много вещей для простого визита, — объяснил Джесси. — И зачем-то привез с собой только Уинстона. Я, может, и не профессор, но и не совсем дурак…  
  
Уилл неожиданно резко перебил его:   
— Джесси, если тебе это некомфортно… — его ноготь мелко скреб блюдце.  
— Господи, вот только не надо! — выплюнул Джесси и заметил, что взмахнул руками почище Тощего Пита. — Мой лучший друг наконец-то прилетает в мои ебеня — разумеется, я выгоню его жить в мотель!   
  
Уилл смотрел мимо него — на маленький кактус на подоконнике. Совет по оформлению от Сола Гудмана.   
  
— Живи здесь сколько хочешь. Слышишь, Уилл? Мы можем даже работать вместе. Правда, нам придется искать другую берлогу. Здешняя хозяйка не приветствует животных. Но переезд не проблема. Теперь же мы с тобой вдвоем, значит, будет проще… — Джесси осекся и, смутившись, добавил: — Я имею в виду, если ты не хочешь как-нибудь сам. В городе вроде как должно быть больше возможностей для синглов.  
— Джесси. Я прилетел на Аляску не ради Анкориджа. И я остаюсь не из-за места. — Уилл прочистил горло. — Вообще-то, об этом мне и нужно было подумать. О, м, градусе нашей близости. Т-ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
Джесси услышал глухой звук, с которым сглотнул. Он вдруг понял, что Уилл с первой секунды в его компании оценивал свои шансы. А оценив, решил действовать. Но при этом он вовсе не загонял Джесси в угол, а просто играл в открытую спустя толстые пачки бумаги и пятна чернил на кончиках пальцев, наполнявших крохотные желобки узора папилляров. И ни одного произнесенного вслух слова между ними за месяцы общения. Ни одного взгляда, ни одного касания. Но Уилл здесь. Первый, кто выбрал Джесси сам.  
  
— Да, Уилл. Думаю, я понимаю.  
  
Джесси медленно поднялся с пола. Уилл внимательно наблюдал за тем, как он, подогнув ногу, сел на кровать рядом с ним. На самом деле, Джесси совершенно не знал, что делать, и в действиях ориентировался только на желание коснуться, подкрепленное проступившими эмоциями, когда до него дошло, что Уилл, настоящий и теплый, был просто невероятно близко к нему.  
  
С колотящимся в ушах сердцем, Джесси взял его за руку. Уилл в ответ пальцем погладил изгиб внутренней стороны его запястья. Джесси потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы поднять взгляд к его глазам.   
  
Уилл сам потянулся к нему, и Джесси узнал, что губы у него сухие и мягкие, а в дыхании смешались песочное печенье, черный чай и мятная зубная паста. Щетина раздражала кожу. Это было очень непривычным и довольно-таки смутившим Джесси ощущением, как и мысль о наблюдавшем за его первым гейским поцелуем с облюбованного места у радиатора Уинстоне.  
  
Собственная вялость показалась Джесси неуместной и он сам себя подстегнул: «что в этом такого-то, ё-моё. Подумаешь сосусь с мужиком. И вообще, не с каким-то же там мужиком, а с Уиллом». Но Уилл уже отстранился, как Джесси понял по охлаждавшемуся влажному следу у себя на губах.  
  
Джесси лизнул Уилла в губы, привлекая его обратно к себе. Уилл рвано выдохнул ему в рот, и Джесси не удержался и беспокойно спросил, чуть отведя голову назад:  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Собственный голос прозвучал жестче, чем ему хотелось бы, и Джеси почувствовал себя глупо. Уилл ответил ему в губы коротким «нет», но от того, каким оно было, у Джесси выступили мурашки.  
  
Уилл подался ему навстречу, чуть по-другому укладывая губы, а Джесси приобнял его за шею, вдруг вспомнив, что у него есть руки, но напугавшись собственной смелости, быстро отнял ладонь, а затем снова положил ее Уиллу на загривок, через поцелуй чувствуя, как нижняя челюсть подрагивает от напряжения.   
  
Когда они расцепились, чтобы перевести дыхание, Джесси горел румянцем, а лицо Уилла, как оказалось, цвело неровными пурпурными пятнами, полускрытыми щетиной. Отдышавшись, он потянулся было обратно к Джесси, но тот остановил его, уверенно уперев ладонь в грудь.  
  
— Уилл, ты  _охуенно_ целуешься. И я бы еще, честно, но мне завтра рано вставать на работу. Поэтому, знаешь, надо бы уже ложиться и попытаться заснуть… Как-нибудь.  
— Ладно. — Уилл неохотно отодвинулся от него. — Это может подождать.   
— Прости. Но мы можем, э, немного пообниматься? Просто не так  _насыщенно_. Ну, когда я вымоюсь…   
  
Уилл был согласен на объятия.   
  
  
Джесси принял душ быстрее обычного, а почистив зубы дважды и проверив дыхание, придирчиво оглядел свое отражение. Собственные шрамы показались ему какими-то особенно некрасивыми. Но Джесси сказал себе: «Уилл выбрал меня», и это немного помогло ему понравиться себе больше.  
  
Уилл ждал Джесси в постели, расслабленно разглядывая потолок над собой. Джесси понадеялся, что от последнего его ужина на кровати в простынях не осталось крошек.   
  
Потушив свет, он опустился на свою половину кровати и с особой отчетливостью осознал, что раньше на ней было вполовину больше места, чем ему, вечно спящему на боку, сжавшись, и обнимая себя во сне, было по-настоящему необходимо.   
  
Улегшись рядом с Уиллом, Джесси обнаружил, что в темноте касаться его стало намного легче, и, положив щеку ему на плечо, перекинул руку через широкую грудь, поднимавшуюся и опускавшуюся в успокаивавшем ритме. Уилл взял Джесси за запястье, другой ладонью проводя по его спине от шеи до лопаток. Джесси вжался в него крепче, а Уилл обнял его, смыкая руки в кольцо поперек его плеч. Джесси улыбался своим вялотекущим мыслям.  
  
«Процессор и профессор. Наркобарон и латентный маньяк. Бывший наркоман и аутист. Заебись мы, конечно, парочка».   
  
Упираясь лбом в шершавую щеку Уилла, Джесси чувствовал, как рядом билось чужое сердце, а тепло тел будто слипалось.   
  
— Уилл, ты спишь, или как?  
— Нет. Что такое, Джесси?  
— Слушай, — Джесси замялся, — а можем мы тогда, э, еще раз?..  
— Хочешь поцеловать меня на ночь?   
  
Серьезность интонации Уилла ободрила Джесси.  
  
— Да. Знаешь, не как раньше, а просто, э, просто поцелуй. Так, губами сомкнуться. Никаких французских штучек.   
  
  
Позже, когда Джесси проваливался в сон, ему казалось, что снаружи не было никого и ничего, и остались только они с Уиллом — сами для себя.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Cyndi Lauper — I Drove All Night


End file.
